The New Guy
by mr.undead
Summary: This is basically me adding my character from Minecraft into Aphmau's series Minecraft diaries. Oh, and I will be shipping Aphmau and Aaron together, along with a few other characters.
1. chapter 1

The day for Aphmau and her friends began as any other: with Katelyn training, Kawaii Chan baking, Dmitri causing trouble, Nekoette running around having fun, Laurence was training with his swords, Aaron was helping with the construction of the houses, Leona was exploring the woods, Vlad was helping Aaron, Travis was flirting with Lucinda, Lucinda was trying to get Travis to leave her alone, Yip was chasing Leona, and everyone else was doing legitimately nothing. Today for some reason felt different for everyone, something just felt... off. After everyone had finished their daily activities and Yip had finally caught Leona they all met up in the village "Guys is it just me or does today feel wrong somehow?" Aphmau asked. "It's not just you." Aaron replied. "Kawaii~Chan's noticed it too." Kawaii~Chan said. "I think we all have." Dmitri replied. "Yeah, hey wait do you guys hear that?" Leona asked. "What?" Everyone asked together. "It sounds like someone yelling 'Get back.'" She replied. "Where's it coming from." Dmitri asked. "That wa-" She said stopping mid-sentence "And now it just stopped, I gonna go check it out." She said and she took of running. "Guys, we need to go after her." Aphmau said sounding concerned. "You're right, let's go." Laurence replied. A few minutes later Leona and the rest of her friends came into a clearing where there was what looked like a body of a probably twenty year old boy on the ground. He was wearing a pair of scarlet red shoes, a pair of black pants with a grey belt, he had a bright red shirt on, a black leather jacket and long blue hair that covered one of his eyes. "Hey, guys I found who was screaming. But we might already be to late..." "WHAT?!" They all yelled. After a minute of them staring at him "I'll go see if he's dead." Travis said as he walked up to him. Travis then put two fingers on the man's neck "Okay he's not dead but he needs help." Travis said "Well, let's go then." Lucinda said smiling. A few minutes later everyone was back at the village, they went into Aphmau's house and laid this new guy on her bed "We'll ask him about what was going on in the woods when he wakes up. And Lucinda use one of your healing spells on him please." She said. She did so, "Now all we have to do is wait" Lucinda said after she had done the spell

The next day our new guy wakes up in a strange place (to him) and he quickly noticed that both his shirt and his jacket were missing "What the...! Where are my clothes!?" He shouted. Then less then a minute later Aphmau walked up and opened the door to check on him "Oh, you're awake." She said as he walked in the room. "Yeah, I am, thanks." He replied "But where are my clothes?" He asked. "They're outside Katelyn's washing them." She replied looking mostly at his chest and abdomen. "By the way, what's your name?" She asked. "Ender and can you stop looking at my chest?" he replied. "Oh, well Ender my name is Aphmau." She said now looking at his eyes which are purple. "Well, thanks but I'm gonna go get my clothes." "Okay, then." She said smiling. And he exited the room and went out to get his clothes. A minute later Ender came back inside wearing his jacket and shirt. And when he did he saw everyone sitting in the chairs "Oh, guys this is Ender." Aphmau said gesturing to him "Hey." They all said hello and Katelyn asked "Hey Ender what were you doing in that forest?" "I don't know... All I know is I was fishing and those monsters attacked me." He replied. "Do you have any family?" Travis asked. "I don't know." Ender replied looking upset. " All I remember is that: my mother was a werewolf and my father was an Enderman." He added on "Really?! You're half werewolf too?!" Leona asked excitedly. "What are you?" Lucinda asked curiously. "I don't know." He replied. "Wow..." Aphmau said in surprise. "What's an enderman?" Dmitri asked. "Wait you seriously don't know what an enderman is?" He asked slightly shocked. "Nope." He replied. "Nekoette doesn't know either." Said well... Nekoette. "An enderman is a creature that appears slightly human but they are at least 10 feet tall have no colors on them with the exception of black and their eyes are purple. And usually they're pretty peaceful, usually all they do is take blocks and move them, but if someone looks at them they go insane." Laurence explained. "How so?" Dmitri asked. "As in if you wanna live run." He replied. The kids then darted their eyes away from Ender "Hey, I'm only half enderman, and I'm not gonna kill you if you look at me." Ender said smiling. "Can you teleport like an enderman?" Kawaii~Chan asked. "Yeah, I guess, watch..." He said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Travis, who he then smacked in the back of the head. "Ow what was that for." Travis asked annoyed. "Nothing." Ender replied. "What else can you do?" Lucinda asked excitedly. "I don't know." He replied...

When Travis found Aphmau and Aaron in a clearing he saw something that completely blew his mind... he saw Aaron and Aphmau kissing passionately. Aaron had his hands on her hips and Aphmau was running her fingers threw his dark hair "WHAT THE HECK?!" He shouted. The two of them stopped, and looked to the side to see Travis standing there. "What are you doing here?!" They both asked blushing furiously. "I was looking for you." He replied. "Now what is going on here?!" Travis shouted. "Well we were having a moment, up until you showed up." Aaron said glaring angrily at Travis. "Boys, boys calm down!" Aphmau said in a desperate attempt to keep them from killing each other. "Well we should get back to everyone else before they start to worry." Travis said. "Yeah you're probably right." Aaron replied. "Then let's go." Aphmau said smiling. And the three of them walked back with Aphmau and Aaron walking hand in hand.

"Guys you'll never believe what I just saw." Travis said excitedly. "What'd you see?" Lucinda asked. "I saw Aaron and Aphmau making out in a clearing." He replied. "WHAT?!" They all replied in complete shock. Aaron's eyes widened and Aphmau blushed furiously, he then let go of her hand and glared at Travis as he just took off running as fast as he could before Aaron killed him. "Travis you're a a dead man!!" Aaron shouted angrily. "Kawaii~Chan knew this would happen eventually." Kawaii~Chan said excitedly not paying any attention to Aaron and Travis. "WOW! I honestly can't believe this." Katelyn said astonished. "Neither can I." Ender replied. "Hey guys, you think we should stop them?" Dmitri asked. "I'll do it." Ender said right before he teleported and knocked Travis out with a single hit, then he did the same for Aaron, and dragged them both back to the group. "So you're dating Aaron?" Ender asked. "Yeah I am." Aphmau replied as her blush deepened. TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning while everyone was around the village doing there work and activities, while Ender was out farming and growing plants and so forth, he heard a small voice come from behind him shout "DADDY!" And then a split second later he felt two little arms wrap around his legs, he turned around to see a five year old girl wearing a dirty and torn white dress, a pair of worn out black dress shoes, with scrapes and bruises, all over her arms and legs, she had long blue hair like Ender's that went down to the center of her back, and dark purple eyes also like Ender's. The second he saw her all of his memories of his past came flooding back to him, He remembered that he had a wife who had died shortly after she had given birth to his daughter Ellie. He pushed her off of him a second later, she thought he was angry with her so she stepped back in fear but then he wrapped his arms around her and said "I am so happy to see you." "Daddy where were you?" She asked as he was picking her up. "I was attacked and then I was saved by some people who were kind enough to let me stay here." He replied. "But you forgot about me." She said sorrowfully "No, I hit my head and forgot everything but seeing you brought all my memories back." He said as he began to go into town. "Hey Ender, who's that?" Laurence asked. "She's my daughter." He replied. "WHAT?! I thought you didn't have a family" He replied. "I had amnesia but now I know who I am,seeing her brought back all of my memories." Ender replied. "Guys! Guys! come quick!" Laurence said as he went out to find everyone. When everyone finally met up at Ender's house Aphmau asked: "What is it this time Laurence?" And right as she said that Ender walked into the room holding Ellie's hand "Guys, meet my daughter Ellie." "WHAT?!" They all shouted. "H-hi everyone." She said nervously. "Hey." They all said.

Later while Katelyn was out for a walk in the afternoon sunlight, while Travis was just constantly hitting on her after a while to get him to leave her alone... she planted a kiss right on his lips "Whoa, Katelyn what was that?" Travis asked blushing. "A kiss and by the look of your face your first kiss." She said chuckling. After a while the two of them began walking and talking for a while and then a strange thought popped into Katelyn's head "Wait a minute do I actually like him?" She thought to herself. "Katelyn, you ok?" He asked sounding concerned. "Yeah just kinda spaced out for a second." She replied smiling and blushing a light pink color. "Well, I gotta go, Ender wants me to help him with the animals he has." Travis said as he began walking away. "Later babe." Katelyn replied but shortly after she covered her mouth, blushed a deep red color and hoped to Irene that he didn't hear that. "Did she just call me babe?" He thought to himself.

And later while everyone else was working we see Aaron and Aphmau making out again in Aaron's room at his house. When they broke the kiss to breathe Aphmau looked Aaron right in the eye and said "I love you Aaron." "I love you too." He replied as the two of them threw themselves onto Aaron's bed and fell asleep shortly after.

Note this part of the story takes place quite a while after Aaron's death in minecraft diaries and now that that's been said lets get on with the story:

One day a few weeks after Aaron's death Ender went into town to check on Aphmau and see how she was doing. When he got there he saw Aphmau sitting in the corner, crying her eyes out, with Aaron's bandanna in her hand "A-Aphmau?" He said. As she looked up at him she heard him say: "I am so sorry about Aaron." She didn't reply all she did was run to him and began crying on his shoulder. At first he was taken back slightly by her actions but he soon got used to it and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close "Shh- shh, it's all right." He said stroking her hair attempting to comfort her. "Why?" She said between sobs. "Why what?" He replied. "Why did he have to do this?" She asked. "He promised to protect you and Lilith, even if it cost him his life." Ender said. At this point he had no idea what to do, he did have some experience in this with Ellie but she rarely cried or got upset for that matter. So he did the only thing he could think of which was start singing, so he began to sing a soft lullaby that he sang to Ellie when she was young. Surprisingly it worked. She stopped crying, laid her head down on his chest, and just closed her eyes as he pulled her in closer. A minute later Garroth walked in for the same reasons Ender did "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I came to see how Aphmau was doing." Ender replied. "Why is she on your chest?" Garroth asked arching a brow. "I was trying to comfort her and this happened." Ender replied.

A minute later Ender picked up Aphmau, carrying her bridal style up to the bedroom, laid her down on the bed, and placed the covers on top of her "Sleep well Aphmau." He whispered before he walked out the door. "Dude I need Aphmau's help with something." He said nervously. "I'll help you." Ender replied. "Why can't she?" Garroth asked. "Because this is the first time in days that she has slept, you idiot." Ender replied. "Ugh... fine, let's go." Garroth replied annoyed. "Wait do you have a weapon?" Garroth asked. Ender then pulled out a sword that had a blade that shined like the sun in the sky, a handle with jewels that sparkled like the evening stars, and a pommel that looked like the tooth of a dragon "Whoa! Where did you get that?" Garroth asked completely in awe. "I forged it myself." Ender replied proudly. A few minutes later the two of them went up to the crater where the Irene portal used to be. "Well, well, well... Look what the cat dragged in." A voice said. "Ivy! What are you doing here?!" Garroth shouted. "I came to take you down." A girl with pink hair and an enormous sword replied. "Well, if you want my friend, then you'll have to get through me." Ender said calmly. "Okay." She said as she charged at him raising her sword. But right before she could attack him he teleported away and appeared next to her as she struggled to get her sword out of the ground. "You call that an attack? A snail could move faster than you back there." He said mockingly. He then kicked her in the hip sending her flying back into a tree "Why you little..." She said before Ender teleported over to her again and grabbed her by the throat, the next thing she knew was that she went flying again into a lake that was nearby, Ender then grabbed her sword and threw it to her "You'll need this if you wanna have a chance at surviving this fight." He said calmly. Ivy, while she was at the bottom of the lake grabbed the sword, jumped out of the lake, and ran at him swinging her sword wildly left and right and Ender dogged her sword swings like it was nothing "Come on! Is that the best you've got?" He asked sarcastically. She then gave one last swing of her sword going strait for his throat, Ender then drew his sword and blocked her hit, they all then felt a huge gust of energy coming from that "WHAT?! T-that's impossible, I gave everything I had into that attack! She shouted. "Well then you're a lot weaker than I first thought." He said before he kicked her again. "Give it up you can't win." He said. "NOW!" She shouted and no sooner then she did a man with white hair, beard, and wolf ears charged up behind him with a sword of shining steel aimed right at his heart. But the old man wasn't fast enough to avoid Ender's fist which hit him square in the chest causing him to drop his sword and fall to the ground paralyzed. "So you still think you should keep this up?" He asked putting his sword up in front of her face. She shook her head violently "Good now move!" He shouted nudging her forward. She yelped slightly "Garroth you get the other one." He ordered. "On it." Garroth said as he picked the man up, laid him over his shoulder, and followed Ender.

A few minutes later when they had returned to the town Katelyn ran up to them and asked: "Is that who I think it is?" "You mean Ivy?, Yeah that's her." Ender replied. "How did you catch her?" She asked. "I'll tell you later." He replied. "Okay." Katelyn replied slightly disappointed. After that the two of them, along with Katelyn and that old man went to the prison where they had Michi and Sasha, Ender then took Ivy's sword, checked her for any other weapons, and pushed her into one of the sells. Garroth did the same with the old man. "Hey Ender." Garroth said. "Yeah" He replied. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Garroth asked curiously. "My parents taught me." Ender replied. "Hey Ender!" They heard someone say from behind, as Ender turned around he saw Katelyn standing there "Yeah?" He replied. "You said you were gonna tell me how you caught Ivy." She said. "Oh, right. So while Garroth and I were down near where Aaron and Zane died, Ivy thought it would be a good idea to sneak up on us, so I raised hell." He began. Then after twenty minutes as he told her about the fight he said: "Hey I'd better go check on Aphmau." "I'll go with you." Katelyn replied. "Okay." He said as they began their walk to Aphmau's house. And the second they got in the first thing Ender did was he went up to her room, opened the door just enough for him to look through, and he saw her still sleeping soundly "Okay she's still sleeping, so we need to be quiet." He ordered. "Okay, but we're gonna have to keep an eye on Lilith." Katelyn whispered. "You're right let's go." He agreed. They then went down stairs and began to do what ever they could to keep Lilith happy. Mostly it was Ender because he had experience on this kind of thing. "I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow." Katelyn said curiously. "We'll just have to wait and see." Ender replied while holding Lilith in his arms.

To be continued


End file.
